


El Líder

by NekoLupin



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLupin/pseuds/NekoLupin
Summary: Tras recuperar la materia enorme de Corel, Cid nota el peso del liderazgo sobre sus hombros y eso le mantiene despierto mientras el resto del grupo descansa. Vincent aparece entonces y ambos tienen una breve conversación.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	El Líder

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba rejugando el juego y descubrí que durante las misiones de la materia enorme de Corel y Fuerte Cóndor, si hablas con Vincent dentro de Viento Fuerte, éste le dice a Cid algo así como «me gustaría ser como tú porque dices lo que piensa y si quieres algo lo coges» y «pareces cansado, deberías dejar de ser el líder». Me pareció tan bonito que no me pude resistir a escribir un fanfic. Aquí está, tiene un poquito de yaoi pero muy superficial.

Viento Fuerte descansaba tranquilamente no muy lejos del pequeño poblado de Corel. Gruesas sogas la mantenían firmemente amarrada a tierra emitiendo leves crujidos cuando la brisa nocturna hacía oscilar la nave. Era una noche bastante oscura, algunas nubes ocultaban la luna y Meteorito era poco más que un leve resplandor rojizo tras la cortina nubosa, por lo que en la penumbra nocturna la gigantesca mole de hierro no era más que otra sombra más. El lugar escogido para aterrizar estaba bien oculto entre las montañas del pequeño pueblecito minero y para un observador casual su silueta pasaría totalmente desapercibida confundiéndose con las formaciones rocosas cercanas. Ocultar una máquina así de miradas indiscretas era algo a tener muy en cuenta sabiendo que en ShinRa estarían encantados de recuperar la nave que una vez fue suya, aunque la obtuvieran de forma ilícita, el cual, por cierto, era uno de sus métodos más habituales para obtener lo que querían. Pero ahora la nave había regresado a las manos de su legítimo dueño gracias a los azares del destino y a un oportuno motín.

En la cubierta inferior, Cid se paseaba distraídamente. Ya había comprobado los amarres al menos dos veces, la maquinaria estaba en perfectas condiciones, todo listo para despegar en cuanto se diese la orden. No quedaba ya nada por hacer, era libre de ir a descansar si quería. Pero aquí seguía. Los demás habían ido a pasar la noche a la posada de Corel, incluida la tripulación por expresa orden de Cid. Viento Fuerte contaba con camarotes suficientes para todos, pero pasar demasiado tiempo allí encerrados podía agotar a las personas y Cid necesitaba a su tripulación frescos como la fruta recién recogida. La posada era un lugar humilde pero acogedor, les vendría bien el cambio, además, estaba seguro de que la gente de Corel hoy sería especialmente hospitalaria.

Cogió su paquete de cigarrillos y sacó uno con la boca. Lo encendió y dio una profunda calada que hizo que la punta brillase con un rojo incandescente, y exhaló el humo lentamente. Sí señor, hoy había evitado que un tren descontrolado arrasase el poblado de Corel. Él era un hombre que podía presumir de haber pilotado todo tipo de naves en su dilatada carrera, pero, ¿un tren? Ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Esa maldita mole metálica se había detenido suavemente a la entrada del pueblo y todo gracias a Cid, que de algún modo había averiguado cómo manejarlo. Los habitantes del pueblo llegaron enseguida, asustados al ver esa máquina tan cerca de sus hogares. Cid había saltado del tren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la gente se había agolpado a su alrededor felicitándole y agradeciéndole, dándole palmadas en la espalda y estrechando su mano. Cid Highwind había salvado Corel de una nueva catástrofe, era un héroe.

«Eso es», se dijo, «eres un héroe ahora». Y era cierto, si ese tren se había parado había sido por obra suya y solo suya, todo el mérito era para él. Sí, eso es. Todo suyo. Pero si ese tren no se hubiera parado, si sus ruedas hubiesen aplastado hogares y vidas por igual, sería también responsabilidad suya. Si no hubiera sido capaz de controlar esa bestia desbocada todas las muertes hubiesen sido culpa suya. Hombres, mujeres, niños… ¿Qué le estarían diciendo todas esas personas que le habían estrechado la mano? ¿Cómo podría él siquiera mirarles a la cara?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no se debía a la brisa nocturna. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y levantó la vista al cielo, allí, tras la cortina nubosa, estaba Meteorito con una promesa silenciosa de destrucción y caos. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de que esa cosa arrasase el planeta? ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Cuando se unió a este grupo de majaderos pensó que acabaría pateándole el culo a Rufus ShinRa, no lidiando con un botarate con ínfulas de dios que estaba más loco aún que sus majaderos. Ah, sí, ahora eran «sus» majaderos, por supuesto, él era su líder ahora. Eran sus mentecatos chiflados y dependían de él ahora que el más estúpido de todos ellos estaba catatónico. Pobre diablo.

En fin, si de algo había servido todo el episodio del tren era para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y de que la gente con la que lo hacía era la adecuada. Ahora era como ellos, tan imbécil como ellos de hecho. Dio otra calada a su cigarro. El imbécil máximo que había dado un paso al frente cuando el grupo se encontraba descabezado. Se frotó la nuca, molesto, y dio otra calada más. Diablos, si estaba tan seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto por qué parecía tan difícil seguir adelante.

Suspiró cansado, sí, eso es, estaba cansado, probablemente no valía para esto. El líder tenía que haber sido el grandullón de la metralleta o la chiquita de los puñetazos. Pero ambos tenían demasiado con lo que lidiar. Ella con su querido amigo (¿amante?) y él con varias muertes sobre sus espaldas, tres de sus compañeros y probablemente toda la población del sector 7 de Midgar y de esos mismos suburbios, por lo que le habían contado. Sí, ser líder era algo muy duro, ¿llegaría también el día en que Cid tuviese que cargar con la muerte de alguno de sus majaderos? Dadas las circunstancias parecía más que probable. Deseaba que el chaval, Cloud, se recuperase y no sabía si era un sentimiento genuino o su deseo egoísta de ser liberado de la carga que llevaba. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si el chico no volvía a la normalidad? ¿Podría Cid guiar a toda esta gente y salvar al planeta? ¿Cómo? Si apenas entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dio una última calada al cigarro y lo arrojó por la borda, se apoyó en el pasamanos contemplando como caía hasta desaparecer. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano mientras volvía de nuevo la vista al cielo, las estrellas seguían allí, esperándole, aunque ahora no pudiese verlas, ¿sería capaz algún día de llegar hasta ellas?

\- ¿No puedes dormir? –una voz profunda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cid se volvió sobresaltado para encontrarse a Vincent acercándose lentamente. Había algo extraño en él pero en ese momento no cayó en qué era.

\- ¡Diablos, Vincent! –replicó Cid de mal humor– ¿¡Eres imbécil o qué!? ¡Casi se me sale el puñetero corazón por la boca!

Vincent se paró a mitad del paso que estaba dando, dudó, apartó la vista y murmuró un leve «disculpa» al tiempo que empezaba a darse la vuelta. Cid se dio cuenta entonces de lo grosero que había sido además de injusto y se sintió mal por ello.

\- No, no, da igual –dijo algo incómodo frotándose la nuca y desviando la vista al suelo. No era muy aficionado a las disculpas asique simplemente cambió de tema–. Pensaba que estabas en Corel con los demás.

Vincent pareció entender eso como una invitación y volvió a acercarse hasta que se situó al lado de Cid en la barandilla.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti –dijo apoyándose en el pasamanos.

\- ¡Ja! Ya, bueno, tenía cosas que hacer aquí –dijo Cid recuperando su posición anterior. Eso era en parte verdad, en parte mentira, no sabía exactamente por qué pero no le apetecía estar con el grupo ahora mismo.

\- Ya… –murmuró Vincent observándole con esos ojos carmesí tan profundos–. Si prefieres estar solo…

\- No, no importa –se apresuró Cid a decir.

Ciertamente era algo extraño que Vincent hablase con él o que hablase en general. Era un tipo callado y reservado y Cid nunca averiguaría que demonios le rondaba por la cabeza. Por lo que, a decir verdad, se sentía intrigado por este muchacho tan raro y quería saber más sobre él, y esta era una gran oportunidad. Además, Vincent era mucho menos ruidoso que el resto de los miembros del grupo por lo que sería un cambio interesante.

Volvió la vista al horizonte no muy seguro de qué decir a continuación. Por lo general, no tenía problemas en iniciar conversaciones y podía pasarse horas hablando de nada en particular. Cid era un hombre sociable, aunque algo brusco y temperamental, pero siempre era capaz de ganarse el cariño y el respeto de la gente. Normalmente rompería el hielo con alguna broma inapropiada, pero eso no parecía adecuado ahora mismo. No quería espantar al muchacho, por lo que permaneció en silencio tratando de decidir si la situación era incómoda o no. No sabía si Vincent había venido hasta aquí buscando conversación o simplemente compañía silenciosa.

El silencio continuó un rato más y Cid comenzó a aburrirse de mirar un paisaje que no podía ver. Cogió su paquete de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a los labios.

\- ¿Sabes que acabas de tirar uno? –dijo Vincent de pronto, haciendo que Cid se detuviese en mitad de la acción de encender el cigarro. Le miró perplejo, se quitó el cigarro de la boca, la mirada de Vincent siguió sus movimientos. Cid le señaló con el dedo y abrió la boca a punto de decir una grosería, pero se contuvo.

\- Tu preocupación me halaga –dijo en cambio con cierto tono irónico–. Pero no será un niñato como tú quien me diga qué es lo que tengo que hacer –se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió sin más ceremonias.

\- ¿Niñato? –dijo Vincent tras un momento– Cid, ¿sabes que soy mayor que tú?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿En serio? –por un momento Cid no sabía de qué hablaba pero entonces recordó la historia del ataúd y la mansión ShinRa– ¡Ja! De eso nada, listillo. Dormir durante 30 años no te hace más mayor que yo, si no lo has vivido no cuenta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Vincent apretaba la barandilla con las manos y desviaba la vista con los labios levemente fruncidos. Había hablado más de la cuenta, como de costumbre. Evidentemente ese debía ser un tema complicado para el muchacho. «Muy bien Highwind» pensó, «Así se arruina una conversación nada más empezarla. De esta se va y no vuelve a dirigirte la palabra en su puñetera vida». Carraspeó nervioso y desvió la vista también, dando una calada al cigarro.

\- Lo que quiero decir es… –comenzó, tratando de arreglar el lío que había montado y decidió que romper la tensión con una broma era lo mejor–, que deberías pasarme el número de tu cirujano plástico –Vincent se volvió y le miró con el ceño fruncido–. Si, ya sabes, a ver si puede hacer algo con este desastre que tengo por cara –continuó, moviendo la mano por delante de su rostro–. Las mujeres me rehúyen, es un problema de narices.

Vincent esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente negando ligeramente con la cabeza. «¡Ja!» pensó Cid, «le hice reír, no muchos pueden decir eso». Sonrió a su vez y dio otra calada al cigarro. La tensión momentánea se había esfumado y Cid se alegró mucho por ello. Había metido la pata bien, pero por suerte no hasta el fondo. Y, aun mejor, había descubierto que el estoico Vincent Valentine tenía también sentido del humor.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó tras unos instantes de silencio.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Que, ¿qué haces por ahí a estas horas?

\- Bueno –dijo Vincent–. Yo también tenía cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –Cid se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la barandilla. Se percató entonces de que Vincent no llevaba su habitual capa roja. Así que era eso lo que había notado extraño en él– ¿Tiene que ver con tu capa? –preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia la ropa de Vincent.

\- Más o menos.

La brisa nocturna pareció avivarse y un pequeño claro se abrió en las nubes permitiendo que el resplandor de Meteorito bañara el paisaje nocturno con un resplandor rojizo. Los ojos de Vincent parecían brillar con este tenue resplandor y Cid se permitió unos instantes para observarle con detalle. Si la memoria no le fallaba era la primera vez que le veía sin su eterna capa, siempre la llevaba puesta, Cid bromearía a menudo para sí diciéndose que la tenía pegada con pegamento. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo esbelto que era el muchacho. «Es más alto que yo» se dijo, «y probablemente más fuerte también». La ropa de Vincent no dejaba adivinar mucho pero se podía intuir la musculatura definida. 

Sus ojos se desviaron al guantelete metálico. «Seguro que con eso es capaz de arrancarte la cabeza». Su mirada entonces se posó sobre el otro antebrazo de Vincent. Ese brazo y la cara era lo único de su cuerpo que no estaba tapado con la ropa. La piel era pálida y con la luz rojiza parecía porcelana. ¿Sería así todo su cuerpo? El pensamiento de pronto le incomodó y decidió continuar con la conversación que habían dejado a medias, después de todo, lo que Vincent le había dicho no se podía considerar una respuesta.

\- ¿Puedo saber más? –preguntó.

Vincent suspiró y cambió de postura incorporándose un poco y apoyándose con las manos en la barandilla.

\- Bueno –comenzó, algo inseguro–. Ya sabes de mis habilidades «especiales» –Cid asintió, había visto a Vincent transformarse en esas criaturas monstruosas más de una vez–. Ellos… los monstruos que llevo dentro, es como si tuvieran su propia voluntad. Y, a veces, se… se inquietan, no sé cómo explicarlo. Tengo que dejarles salir. Es como desahogarse… no sé, como…

\- Sí, como machacártela –le interrumpió Cid de improviso. Vincent se quedó mudo y le miró con sorpresa y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Cid emitió una risita sarcástica–. Ves como eres un niñato.  
Vincent sonrió cerrando los ojos, esta vez fue una sonrisa de verdad. Cid estaba más que contento. En esta ocasión sí que había hecho reír al mismísimo Vincent Valentine.

\- Y tú eres un viejo cascarrabias –replicó. «¡Ja!» pensó Cid, «mira eso, también sabe hacer chistes».

\- Respeta a tus mayores, chaval –dijo Cid con tono divertido–. A ver si voy a tener que enseñarte modales.

Vincent sonrió de nuevo y Cid también. Era evidente que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo él se llevaría la peor parte. Se estiró un poco y se dio la vuelta recuperando su posición anterior. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios pero éste ya se había consumido así que lo tiró con resignación.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la capa? –preguntó recordando que ese era el motivo de toda la conversación.

\- Quería pasar desapercibido –Cid le miró levantando una ceja–. Es roja, Cid –añadió Vincent haciendo un gesto como si fuese obvio.

\- Oh, claro –dijo Cid–. Ocultarse en las sombras y esos rollos. No me había dado cuenta.

\- Serán cosas de la edad –espetó Vincent dejando a Cid algo estupefacto. Éste se rio con una buena carcajada. «Vaya con la mosquita muerta» pensó.

\- Muy buena esa –dijo dándole una buena palmada en el hombro al muchacho.

Vincent sonreía y Cid estaba disfrutando de haber traspasado la barrera que el hombre siempre parecía tener cuando se relacionaba con otras personas. Pensaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo que le consiguiese sacar una carcajada. Pero en una fracción de segundo y el gesto de Vincent cambió y le miró de forma extraña. Sus ojos parecían tristes y llenos de anhelo al mismo tiempo. Cid deseó poder descifrar que se ocultaba tras esa mirada.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ser más como tú –dijo al fin–. Dices lo que piensas y, si quieres algo, vas y lo coges.

\- Claro que sí –dijo mientras cogía su paquete de cigarrillos–. Y si quiero fumar –se llevó uno a los labios–. Fumo.

\- Hablo en serio…

\- Ya –se quitó el cigarro de la boca, en realidad no tenía ganas de fumar–, pues no deberías, mira a donde me ha llevado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Cid resopló hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

\- Esto es difícil, ¿sabes? –dijo sin levantar la vista– Todos esperan que les guíe y yo no sé cuál es el camino a seguir.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien, Cid –declaró Vincent muy serio–. Hoy has salvado Corel…

\- Ya, ya, sí –replicó Cid haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia–. Eso fue suerte. Cuando las cosas se pongan feas de verdad. Si alguien resulta herido. O si alguno de ellos… no lo cuenta. Son mi responsabilidad ahora –suspiró–. En fin, no sé.

\- Sí, sé lo que quieres decir –dijo Vincent. Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas de que entendía de lo que Cid hablaba–. Cuando algo malo que ocurre es responsabilidad tuya… –Cid no dejó de notar un ligero temblor en sus labios. Su mirada se dirigió al infinito– es agotador.

Cid no sabía de qué hablaba pero debía ser algo importante pues se había puesto aún más serio que antes. No conocía gran cosa del pasado de Vincent, que había sido Turco, que habían experimentado con él y que se había pasado los últimos 30 años dormido en un ataúd en un oscuro sótano. Probablemente su pasado había sido muy trágico. Por un momento se sintió tentado de preguntar, pero realmente no parecía el momento adecuado. Además, no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a lo que Vincent fuese a contarle, no iba a ser algo bonito, eso seguro y los sentimientos no eran lo suyo. Un buen líder sabría cómo manejar una situación así, más pistas de que él no lo era.

Suspiró derrotado y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia Vincent y dejó caer la cabeza apoyándose en su brazo. Pudo sentir como el otro hombre se tensaba, aunque no dijo nada, y Cid simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Necesitaba cierto tipo de consuelo hoy. No lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero un abrazo habría sido estupendo. Cerró los ojos, poco a poco el brazo de Vincent se fue relajando. Cid fue consciente entonces de que había invadido su espacio personal y no tenía palabras para agradecerle que no se hubiese apartado.

Permanecieron así en silencio. La brisa seguía flotando y agitaba el cabello de Vincent que le hacía cosquillas en la frente. Las nubes volvieron a tapar a Meteorito y, una vez más, todo volvió a quedarse en penumbra. Eso, por algún motivo, hizo que la situación se volviese más íntima. El brazo de Vincent era cálido al tacto, tontamente había pensado que estaría frío, esa calidez se sentía reconfortante. Desde esa posición le llegaba el olor corporal de Vincent. Inhaló profundamente, el hombre olía bien. Un olor varonil con un cierto toque almizcleño que revelaba que había estado sudando, pero no era desagradable. Cid se encontró a sí mismo deseando respirar ese olor directamente del cuello de Vincent. Estaba tan cerca, si levantaba la cabeza… Desechó el pensamiento de inmediato, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Vincent habló entonces y, aunque fue un susurro, se sobresaltó y comenzó a sentirse culpable.

\- Estás cansado, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, eso creo –susurró Cid a su vez tras meditarlo un momento. «¿Por qué susurramos?» se preguntó.

\- Entonces tal vez deberías dejar de ser el líder.

Cid se incorporó entonces y miró a Vincent a la cara, aunque le costaba un poco distinguirle bien en la oscuridad.

\- No digas tonterías –dijo –. ¿Quién asumiría el mando?

Vincent no respondió de inmediato, meditó su respuesta sopesando las posibilidades.

\- Tifa podría –dijo finalmente.

\- Sí, ella podría –estuvo de acuerdo Cid– Si es que alguna vez se separa del muchacho.

De nuevo se quedaron sin palabras. Cid no lo diría pero había una posibilidad muy real de que Cloud no se recuperase y de que Tifa acabase abandonando el grupo. Y la falta de respuesta de Vincent venía a confirmárselo. 

El silencio se prolongó un poco más. Cid se preguntó si ya no había nada más que decir. Se sintió algo decepcionado. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Vincent. Decidió quedarse callado, tal vez así este momento se prolongase un poco más. No habían hablado mucho realmente pero Cid se había dado cuenta de que tras esa apariencia estoica e impasible había una persona de verdad que tal vez mereciese la pena conocer.

Miró en la dirección en la que estaba Vincent pero ya no podía verle como antes. «Qué lástima» se dijo. Aun recordaba cómo se veía su figura con la luz que emitía Meteorito. Era, cuanto menos, agradable a la vista. «Oh, diablos» se dijo «¿Qué te pasa Cid?». Otra vez esos pensamientos, ¿se debía a que había cambiado el modo en que veía a Vincent? ¿Porque ahora le veía como a un ser humano? ¿Qué sabía él? De pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de fumar, el cigarrillo que no se había fumado seguía en su mano. «Ah, maravilloso». Procedió a encenderlo. El resplandor del mechero se reflejó en la cara de Vincent y se dio cuenta entonces de que le estaba mirando.

\- ¿Mmmhh? –cuestionó sin palabras.

\- Deberíamos ir a Mideel –dijo Vincent. Cid no respondió–. Aunque solo sea para ver cómo está Tifa.

\- Barret me ha dicho lo mismo esta mañana, ¿sabes? –comentó Cid– Creo que todos piensan igual.

\- Entonces es unánime. 

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Sintió moverse a Vincent a su lado y de pronto una mano estaba sobre su hombro. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-No estás solo, Cid –le dijo.

Él se quedó algo desconcertado. No sabía muy bien qué responder a eso, asique solo dijo gracias. Vincent le dio un par de palmadas más.

\- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Capitán –dijo y se fue en dirección a la puerta de la nave.

Cid se quedó allí con la única compañía de su cigarro y la hormigueante sensación de la mano que había tocado su hombro. Pensando en Mideel, en Tifa y en Cloud. Pensando en Sefirot y en Meteorito. En ShinRa y en la materia enorme. En el camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer y en lo oscuro que parecía. Pero, sobre todo, pensando en Vincent Valentine, quien por un momento había dejado entrever un atisbo de cómo era realmente. Tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos y no solo compañeros. En fin, el viaje era largo todavía y uno nunca sabe qué le puede esperar mañana.

FIN


End file.
